Después de Todo
by Heimdall-0
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla en tres tiempos diferentes que son: El 6 año en Hogwarts, La batalla de Hogwarts y tiempo después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Esta Historia tiene lo necesario para atraparte y nunca mas dejarte ir.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA, espero disfruten este primer capitulo.

si no les gusta pueden olvidarle, odiarlo y quemadlo. espero me apoyen para seguir esta historia, básicamente estaré esperando su aprobación.

es de aclarar que los personajes, lugares y varias cosas nombradas aquí son propiedad de J.K Rowling, ella solo no los presta un ratico.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Hermione sentía como el mundo se venía encima de ella, intentaba entender como había terminado en esa historia, era absurdo que intentara recordarlo cuando ella sabía que por mucho que pasara el tiempo no podría olvidar esa historia.

Toda esta locura inicio el primero de septiembre cuando ella como todos los estudiantes regresaba a Hogwarts, se despidió de sus padres sin antes prometerles que les escribiría cuando llegara y que intentaría por escribirles más veces aunque nada interesante pasara, después de pasar por el andén 9 ¾ , reconoció a lo lejos a los pelirrojos Weasley iba a salir corriendo cuando vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención, por primera vez no veía a los malfoy soy estaba aquel chico rubio platinado y Hermione por primera vez sentía pena de aquel chico que sin duda se encontraba por primera vez realmente solo, de repente Draco Malfoy se volteo y por un momento su mirada se cruzó con la Hermione y ella lo vio más delgado, cadavérico e incluso aunque fuera algo imposible más pálido. Malfoy tenía unos cuantos insultos que decirle a esa asquerosa sangre sucia pero por alguna razón no podía decirle nada, debía ser la manera que lo miraba aquella maldita manera como si sintiera lastima, como si él fuera un niño pequeño al que tendría que proteger solo con su mirada, no aguanto más esa maldita escena se volteo sin decir nada y sin volverla a mirar.

Hermione no entendía que paso cuando lo miro o mejor dicho que sintió cuando por primera vez podía ver a Malfoy tal como era sin esa mascara de rey de las serpientes que siempre llevaba, camino unos pocos pasos hasta que se encontró con Ron que iba algo molesto.

-Donde demonios estabas-le grito ron-te estábamos esperando hace como media hora

-Perdón Ron, me entretuve con mi padres-comento Hermione no sabía porque pero le estaba dando explicaciones de algo que a él no le interesaba.

El viaje en el tren transcurrió con total normalidad incluso aunque Hermione no escuchara a sus amigos estaba más ocupada recordando su extraño encuentro con Malfoy.

En uno de los vagones del tren un chico rubio que antes había sido el más popular y todos se morían por estar en el mismo vagón que el suyo ahora lo evitaban, se encontraba solo, se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso y se centró en la misión que tenía si las cosas salían como él quería el honor volvería a su familia y dejarían de ser tratados como traidores o peor como unos asquerosos elfos domésticos, sin embargo algo cambio sus pensamiento aquello tenía unos hermosos ojos cafés que lo miraron con lastima incluso con algo de amor y nunca nadie lo había mirado así, nunca se había fijado en lo hermosa que era esa chica con su cabello rebelde y aquella figura casi perfecta en un momento todos sus pensamientos de vinieron abajo cuando recordó la voz de su padre cargada de su pasado familiar que muy dentro de su cabeza repetía la mismas palabras "SANGRE SUCIA" , Draco se cargó de esas palabras y comprendió que odiaba como ella lo miro aunque fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, la odio, aunque no sabía porque. De momento la opción más lógica es que ella siendo una sangre sucia lo miraba con lastima, miraba con lastima a alguien que era superior a ella o la opción que él sabía que era la correcta, la odiaba porque nunca antes lo había mirado de esa manera, le pareció de pronto que nunca lo había mirado.

Pensó en ella parte del viaje de como siempre de una manera u otra esa chica ocupaba sus pensamientos, Draco no siempre odiaba a Hermione siempre se sintió un poco atraído a ella pero desde que la conoció entre ellos se creó una barrera prácticamente irrompible.

Es iba a ser un largo año para Draco ni siquiera había iniciado cuando ya lo comprendía *la razón de su perdición estaba cerca muy cerca, estaba tan cerca que podía escuchar sus conversaciones con los pobretones y San Potter*.


	2. Chapter 2

**Estoy infinitamente agradecida con todas ustedes, su apoyo es muy importante y es lo que me impulsa a seguir, quería publicar este capitulo hace algunas horas pero estuve en un magnifico trancón o embotellamiento de 2 horas.**

**Disfruten el 2 capitulo, para todos ustedes.**

Hermione tenía que ir sola a la clase de pociones, nunca antes eso había pasado, siempre tenía a su lado a Ron y a Harry, pero por esta vez tenía que estar sola. En el momento que entro al aula vio a Malfoy pero principalmente podía oler su colonia incluso aunque estuviera relativamente lejos, el olor a él la embriagaba

* * *

Draco que había llegado mucho antes al aula de pociones, al entrar se encontró con 3 calderos de los cuales uno le recordaba un olor muy familiar como a pergamino nuevo, dentífrico y extrañamente un olor a biblioteca o al aroma de las personas que pasan varias horas en una. Por un momento se podía sentir tranquilo ese aroma le hacía olvidar sus preocupaciones, poco tiempo después de volver a su realidad comprendió de que el profesor Slughorn había entrado al aula y hablaba de unas pociones, la única que participaba era Granger la pretenciosa Granger su "inteligencia" era el producto de horas en la biblioteca, ni tenia talento. Solo era la amiga de Potter.

Tiempo después entro Potter con su rata o comadreja al lado, pensaba que se iba a librar de esos fracasados ese año, pero como siempre el favoritismo reinaba en Hogwarts, le pareció verlos pelear por algo cerca del armario de pronto por un galeón ambos lo necesitaban en especial la comadreja. Quería más que nada ganarse el Felix Felicis sería muy importante en su misión pero San Potter, el amigo de los Sangre Sucia aquel idiota que años anteriores le iba tan mal en pociones pudo conseguir una poción de muertos en vida, cuando el por alguna razón no se pudo concentrar lo suficiente. Prefería a Snape de profesor.

* * *

Al final del día Hermione tenía a necesidad de ir a la biblioteca era como su lugar feliz, al llegar fue a la mesa más escondida de toda la biblioteca, se sumergió en la lectura de un libro sobre pociones, todavía no comprendía como Harry logro esa poción tan complicada sin seguir las instrucciones. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado leyendo pero cuando reacciono había alguien más en su mesa.

-Desde cuando te sientas en la mesa donde se encuentra una sangresucia Malfoy-Lo miraba fijamente, mientras él sonreía o hacia una extraña mueca.

- Te quería acompañar un rato-dijo Draco y sonrió mas al ver la cara que tenía Hermione.

-¿En serio?-Hermione estaba confundida

-Claro, luego podemos liberar a todos los elfos domésticos y después podríamos correr por el bosque prohibido tomados de la mano mientras Snape nos lanzando flores. ¿Te parece bien?

Hermione sonrió y le boto a Malfoy el libro de pociones, lo golpeo en el pecho no fue muy fuerte pero provoco que se riera, cualquiera que los viera pensaría en lo raro que era ver a Draco Malfoy riendo con Hermione Granger ya que básicamente esa era la conversación más larga y decente que habían tenido.

La extraña energía que se creó entre ambos desapareció muy rápido dejando lugar a un silencio muy incómodo, Malfoy se levantó y recogió el libro que Hermione le había lanzado, ella continuo leyendo mientras Malfoy buscaba un libro. Tomo el primero que vio y sin darse cuenta se sentó al lado de Hermione, intentaba concentrarse en la lectura pero le costaba teniendo a Hermione al lado, poco después se rindió y decidió prestar más atención a las expresiones de la chica al leer.

En un momento ella dejo de leer y volteo a mirar a Malfoy, todo lo que paso a continuación fue muy rápido, pero aquellos adolescentes que años atrás se odiaban a muerte en ese momento se besaban pero no con amor sino como queriéndose romper la boca.

* * *

En el tercer beso que se daban Hermione se obligó a parar todo pero fue hasta el quinto beso que se daban cuando sus neuronas le volvieron a funcionar, aparto rápido a Malfoy sin saber que rayos había pasado salió rápido de ahí, casi volando. Cuando llego a la sala común de gryffindor esta estaba vacía, se sentó lo más cerca de la chimenea y como por reflejo su mano se posó sobre sus labios todavía tenía una sensación de fuego que le quemaba todo su cuerpo, era agradable.

* * *

Draco apenas se dio cuenta de que Hermione lo aparto con una gran fuerza, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla salir corriendo, Draco tenía ganas de besarle hacia mucho antes, incluso aunque era muy pequeño sintió muchas cosas la primera vez que la vio antes de saber que era una SangreSucia, ese pequeño hecho había provocado que el tuviera que tratarla mal y todo empeoro cuando se convirtió en la mejor amiga de potti Potter, pero ese año todo era diferente podía morir o sencillamente si todo salía bien no volvería a Hogwarts y no la volvería a ver, sencillamente ya no tenía nada que perder.

Se decidió por fin a entrar a la sección prohibida, quería encontrar algo que le permitiera cumplir con su misión, pero dudaba que existiera un libro de _"maneras para matar a tu director o mago poderoso para cumplir la misión que te dio Lord Voldemort_", solo pudo encontrar un libro de maldiciones o pociones mortales. Tan rápido como pudo lo guardo en su mochila y salió antes de que alguien lo viera.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco entro a la sala común de slytherin y tan pronto entro la mayoría de las serpientes se fueron, Draco comprendía que después de que su padre fuera llevado a azkaban el perdería el respeto que le había otorgado el ser un Malfoy, pero enfrentarse a eso era sencillamente ridículo.

Se quería ir rápidamente a su habitación pero no quería darles la satisfacción a las serpientes, quería demostrarles que aún seguía siendo su rey, él era superior a todos ellos, él era un mortifago. Él se convirtió en mortifago antes que todos ellos, mucho ni tendrían ese "honor" aunque el odiara en lo que lo habían obligado a convertirse.

-¿Cómo está mi mortifago preferido?-le dijo Zabini.

-Cállate Zabini-reacciono Malfoy, pese a todo aun le quedaba alguien en que confiar y aunque fuera Zabini eso era mejor que estar solo.

-Malfoy, todos creen que estas planeando algo y si lo estás haciendo ojala sea contra esos SangreSucia.

-Si lo es, Zabini si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerle daño a un SangreSucia, de una manera que no deje rastro, ¿Cómo lo haría?

-Fácil Malfoy, darle algo que este maldito, sería algo común como un collar, un libro.

* * *

Draco tenía que tener varias opciones sino lograba reparar el armario evanescente, era el momento de recuperar lo que había perdido tanto para el como para su familia, aunque seguía creyendo que podía fallar ahora tenia esa estúpida marca que todo el tiempo le dolía pero él no lo estaba llamando solo quería recordar le la misión que tenía. Draco no quería ser un asesino pero era la única opción que tenía, en ese momento no tenía salida, nunca la tuvo. Ahora estaba vigilado y cualquier error que cometiera pondría en peligro a su familia y a el mismo.

* * *

Hermione intentaba olvidar lo sucedido con Malfoy y concentrarse en sus deberes pero la imagen de ella y Malfoy besándose volvía una y otra vez a su mente, no había sido su primer beso pero si fue con el que sintió una corriente que surgía en su boca llegaba a todo su cuerpo…

-HERMIONE, quieres escucharme de una maldita vez-le dijo Ron y logro sacar a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?- se dio cuenta que llevaba más de media hora intentando escribir la redacción para historia de la magia.

-Que te está pasando, casi todo el tiempo estas ausente, llevo preguntando para que sirve la Goma de guanseliuster y nada que respondes-le respondió un malhumorado Ron.

-Estoy trabajando en la redacción sobre los grandes magos del siglo XVI, necesito concentrarme-le contesto Hermione.

-Hermione puedes revisar mi redacción para pociones y creo que algo va mal con el final quizás puedas corregirla- le dijo Harry.

-Hare lo que pueda-les respondió la chica y rápidamente se volvió a concentrar en sus deberes y aunque los escuchaba hablar sobre ella y sus días del mes no quería pelear con ellos o al menos por ahora no quería hacerlo.

Hermione pidió no encontrarse con Malfoy en el *gran comedor* pero como la suerte no estaba de su lado, se encontró al rubio desayunando en la mesa de slytherin, se apresuró hasta casi correr para llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, por un momento cuando volteo a mirar a la mesa de slytherin le pareció ver que Malfoy la miraba y le sonreía.

Las clases fueron con normalidad hasta que llegó la hora de pociones, en el aula había menos estudiantes que en los anteriores años y para tristeza de Hermione, Harry la superaba en esa clase. Al terminar la clase Malfoy le pasó rozando el brazo y Hermione sintió como una descarga de energía recorría todo su cuerpo, haciendo que el corazón le latiera mucho más rápido y las manos le temblaban un poco.

-Que pasa Potty, el supuesto elegido por fin logro hacer bien una poción-le dijo Malfoy

-Que carajos quieres Malfoy-le respondió Ron conteniendo las ganas de maldecir a Malfoy.

-Nada, Weaselby solo que me pregunto como ustedes 2 pudieron superar los otros cursos, pero la respuesta es muy fácil, incluso para usted, teniendo a Granger para ayudarlos siendo su esclava hasta un trol lo podría lograr.-le respondió Malfoy con una mueca sarcástica.

-Porque no te vas a llorarle a tu papá Malfoy, ya que no eres el preferido ahh pero recuerdo que tu padre esta donde merece en Askaban-le respondió Harry.

-Aunque sea tengo un padre con quien hablar, no Potter y mis padres no son tan patéticos como los tuyos Weaselby– les dijo Malfoy antes de irse miro a Hermione y por un momento pensó en insultarla pero prefirió no hacerlo.

-Malfoy es un IDIOTA si pudiera le haría pagar todas las que nos ha hecho-dijo Ron dándole puños a una pared.

-Los tres son unos idiotas-le respondió Hermione.

-QUUEEE¡-grito tan alto Ron.

-Él lo único que quiere es provocarlos y ustedes siempre se rinden ante sus provocaciones-le dijo Hermione.

-Tienes razón, Hermione, quieres calmarte Ron. En algún momento Malfoy pagara por todo-Les dijo Harry.

Pero para Hermione el hecho de que Malfoy por primera vez no la insultara era demasiado extraño y más aún todo lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él. Por primera vez encontró algo que ni los libros podrían explicar, algo que iba más lejos que la magia, más lejos que la sangre pura y la sangre sucia.


End file.
